


Little Pink Flowers

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this comic http://spacehussy.tumblr.com/post/73049469880/so-my-twin-murdorito-requested-luffy-braiding<br/>Alternate titles include: Secretly One of my Favourite Ships, and Take That Snaj</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pink Flowers

Sometimes even Luffy wanted some quiet. It wasn’t really unusual for him to sit for hours at a time just staring out into the sea from the figure head of the Sunny. It was the best spot to watch everything from so it was one of his favourite spots on the ship. Part of the reason that he had claimed it as his own spot and getting mad at people for even considering sitting there.

Though today was not how he was going enjoy some calm. Today he was going to do something that he had thought of earlier that day when he was exploring the forest on the island they landed on a few days ago.

It was one of those rare times where he had ended up on his own to explore the island. It wasn’t so much planned as it was a spur of the moment thing. It wasn’t the first time that he did something like that, and it wouldn’t be the last. He had simply decided that he wanted to explore right then and didn’t want to wait for anyone to get ready. No one was really there on deck when he left that morning, so he hadn’t told anyone that he was going to go exploring.

He knew that he’d probably get an earful later, but that was okay because he was enjoying this now so he didn’t really care. Right now he was enjoying walking around in the quiet little forest with a really cool walking stick that he had found and singing songs without a care in the world.

It was nice having little moments of quiet like this as he wandered around and took in the whole environment. It was relaxing to just take it all in. It was a nice change than just taking in all the quiet and unpredictable nature of the sea. Besides, it was all the relaxing nature of watching the sea but he’d also got to get up and walk around and he wasn’t just sitting there. It was really the best of both worlds for him.

Eventually in his little solo adventure, he came across a bush that seemed to stand out more than any of the other ones. Usually he didn’t pay much attention to flowers and stuff, but looking at these ones gave him an idea. This meant that he had to take some so that he can bring this genius idea to life.

The little green bush was prickly, but that wasn’t going to stop him. He had been pricked a few times as he picked the little pink flowers that were blooming on the bush. With nowhere else to put them, he put them in his hat to hold them. The bush would grow them back, so it didn’t really matter how many he took. So that meant that he was going to get as many as he could get before he’d run back to the ship to set his plan in motion.

Once he got back on the ship, it seemed as though he lucked out twice today. First he found those cool flowers and made the plan, second, Zoro was already waiting for him on deck. It’s like he knew that he was going to be part of something amazing right now.

The swordsman who was leaning against the rail cast at the captain who jumped on the ship with an excited grin and a hat full of flowers. His gaze went back to the sword he was tending to.

“So I’m guessing you had a good trip, captain?” He said, willing to indulge the captain in whatever nonsense he knew was about to befall him.

“Yep!” Luffy grinned, sitting down next to him, dumping the flowers on the ground next to him and putting back on his hat. Zoro looked at the pile and raised an eyebrow, before giving the same look to the captain as he did the flowers.

“Those are going in your hair.” Luffy stated bluntly.

“Are they now.”

“Yeah, turn around so I can do it better.” Luffy ordered.

“Aye captain.” With a slight chuckle, the swordsman turned his back and leaned back into his captain’s lap.

It was slow starting getting them in there. Luffy’s hands weren’t as gentle as the task needed. Nor were his rubber fingers good at tying the stems of the flowers to the swordsman’s green locks. It was hard to not only get the knots done, but getting them in there without getting his fingers all knotted in with it.  The captain’s rough techniques of hair braiding had managed to get a few uncomfortable grunts from the swordsman as he worked, but never once did Zoro actually complain. He simply kept tending to his swords as Luffy knotted and unknotted strands of hair from flowers and rubber fingers.

Eventually Luffy managed to find the rhythm of it, and slowly but sure was starting to do a not terrible job at it. By this time, Zoro had set his swords to the side and simply let his arms rest on his stomach. A few of the other Strawhats display, but let them be as Luffy’s level of concentration was nearing levels where his tongue would be sticking out ever so slightly. It was best not to disturb him when he got to that point.

Though there had been one person who had interrupted his hard work of braiding flowers into the short green locks. Sanji, who had been briefly watching the scene unfold to be sure that he saw what he was seeing correctly, came over to the pair and looked down at them.

“You know he’s going to kick your ass as soon as he’s wakes up, right?” Sanji asked, looking down at the swordsman who looked like he was sound asleep. Luffy’s expression went from that of raw concentration to that of childish irritation.

“Nuh un, I’m the captain.” He stated, not moving an inch from his spot, and his pout didn’t lessen in the least.

With a sigh, Sanji walked off to leave the two be. “Hey, just say I didn’t warn you.” He said, walking back to the galley. Luffy kept his childish glare and pout until a few seconds after the cook had closed the door behind him. He leaned over the swordsman’s so he could see his face.

“Still awake?” He asked with a smug expression, already knowing the answers from the swordsman’s breathing. The corners of Zoro’s mouth twitched up to match the grin on his captain’s face.

“Aye, captain.”


End file.
